


Parallel Lines & Transversals

by Radioabsurd



Series: The Kippen Family [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: & vice versa, Absent Parents, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Amber & Jonah Beck - Freeform, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aromantic Jonah Beck, Bankruptcy, Bankruptcy is treated seriously despite the summary., Bisexual Jonah Beck, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Homelessness, How Do I Tag, Hungry Jonah Beck, Jonah Beck & T. J. Kippen Friendship, Jonah Beck's Mom is Italian, Jonah: NO LABELS, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jonah Beck, Post-Divorce, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Selectively Mute Character, Sports, Surprises, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The GHC appear but only at the end., Trauma, home doesnt not equal house, non-binary original character - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, sports as a coping mechanism, this is not a marvel fanfic. i didnt plan for that but it happend.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: Jonah Beck figures out a mystery that he and the Good Hair Club didn't even know they had, meets a little kid's brother, and gets a job.Not in that order, though.(Or: Jonah Beck meets one of his greatest friends because of his parents bankruptcy.)





	Parallel Lines & Transversals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you think you're only gonna need three chapters to tell a story but you're gonna need like ten.

It’s Saturday and Jonah’s walking down the street, fidgeting with his Frisbee from 7th grade when he notices the sign in front of the seemingly old gym. 

“Help Needed.” 

He thinks about how he’s sleeping in a house that’s not home and how he and his parents went from eating spaghetti and salads to exclusively cheap cereal. He glances down at his scuffed red Frisbee before walking into Wilson’s Gym. 

He’s immediately assaulted by shrill screaming and laughing and he watches in wonder as kids jump on trampolines and climb walls. He stands there, stunned, before a hand on his arm startles him. When he jumps, the man the hand is attached to lets go and holds his hands up in a non-threating way. 

“Sorry there, Champ, was just wondering if you were good.” 

The man smiles crookedly and Jonah smiles back. The man’s dark curly hair was short and his brown eyes seemed to light up as Jonah spoke. 

“Yeah, sorry, I was- uh- really…surprised?” 

Out of the corner of his eye he notices a kid fall and before he can react, a boy in a blue shirt with the name of the gym plastered on the front of it is helping the kid up, smiling and talking the entire time. Jonah turns back to the man, and clears his suddenly dry and tight throat. Why did he walk in here again? 

“Um-I was-I was wondering if I could get a job here?” 

The man smiles kindly and he can feel himself relax, shoulders loosening, tapping fingers stilling, and heartbeat calming. 

“Come with me to my office.” 

He follows the man on the edges of the gym before going into a door that leads into the back. Though he can hear an echo of the laughs from the kids, it’s dead silent. The man leads Jonah to the last of the three doors in the room and he enters after him. The man sits behind a small desk with papers seemingly everywhere on it and gestures for him to sit in one of the wooden chairs in front of him. 

Jonah can feel a line of sweat go down the back of his chair and he tries to calm himself down to dampen the feeling of panic rising in him. His right pointer finger starts to tap on his leg and he knows it’s only a matter of time before they start to tingle. 

“Alright, Champ. Nothing bad is goin’ to happen, so calm down for me.” 

The man leans down against the desk to look into his eyes and Jonah nods when he sees the complete calmness in the man’s eyes. 

“Okay then. My name is Sam Wilson, but you can just call me Sam. I’m goin’ to hire you but I need you to sign some forms, okay?” 

When he nods, the man-no Sam- picks up a bunch of papers from his desk, staples them, attaches them to a yellow plastic clipboard and hands it to him with a dark veined hand. When Jonah sees the blue pen attached to the clipboard as well, he looks up to see Sam take out his phone, put on some soft music he doesn’t recognize, and begin to fill out what Jonah can only guess is paperwork. 

Jonah looks back to the “paperwork” he’s supposed to be filling out and picks up his pen. 

Name? Well, that was easy. He writes down “Jonah Beck” before going to the next thing to fill out. 

Age? He writes down 14 before glancing up at Sam. He’s still filling out paperwork. He turns his attention back to the form he’s signing. 

Grade (If you are in school?) He easily writes down 8th grade before looking at the next question.

Email and/or Phone Number? (This can be your parent’s if you are a minor.) 

He hesitates on this question, wondering if he wants his parents to know he’s working. They already didn’t want him to know that they went bankrupt. He thinks for a few seconds before writing down his own phone number. 

Why do you want to work here? 

He looks back at Sam, biting his lip. Should he lie? He didn’t really want a man he doesn’t know to know his personal business but he also wants to get hired. He doesn’t know how Sam would feel if he lied. 

“Sam?” 

Sam looks up, a bright smile causing laugh lines to appear on his face. 

“Ya done, Champ?” 

He shakes his head and before he can help it, starts to pick at his nails. 

“Um- I was wondering…you’re the only person who can like, see this, right?” 

Sam nods at him, mouth flat. 

“I never show anyone my employee’s information.” 

Jonah nods absently and bites his lip again before giving his thanks to Sam and writing down his answer. 

Why do you want to work here? 

This place is interesting and I want to help my parents out with their money issue. Good. Nice and to the point with no details. 

He signs the signature at the end of the first page before turning to the last page. The page is all about his schedule and he fills in as many days as he can. 

Most of the days he fills out are Saturdays and Sundays. He writes at the bottom that he can maybe make a Monday or a Tuesday. 

He turns the papers to their correct order before giving it to Sam. He looks through it before looking back at Jonah with a smile. 

“Great! I’ll show you the rest of the crew tomorrow and you can start working next week.” 

Jonah sighs, relief making him loose the tension in his lower back. 

“Thank you so much, Sam!” 

Sam laughs before getting up and putting his papers in a brown manila file. He then walks out the room, urging Jonah to follow him. They make their way back to the main part of the gym, with Sam pointing out that the other two doors in the back part are the bathroom and the locker room where the employees can put their stuff if they choose to. He smiles before walking out, waving goodbye at Sam and the only two kids left in the gym. The two kids smile and wave back and Jonah walks home- no- to his house- no- to his parents’ friend’s house. 

~~ 

When Jonah arrives and enters his parents’ friend’s house, he trudges into the living room where most of his stuff is. He opens his book bag and takes out his phone before looking at the power and shrugging when he sees that it’s on 50 percent. He types in his pin and opens his messaging app to text the group chat. 

Good Hair Crew + Jonah 

Jonah- Any1 want meet up w/ me @ the spot??? (3:30 P.M)

He waits a few seconds before walking into the kitchen to see his Dad sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands and sheets of papers spread haphazardly all over the wooden surface. He scoots out of the kitchen and concentrates on his phone when it buzzes. 

Buffy- Cant. Basketball Practice. Maybe Cy & Andi? (3:36 P.M)

A sigh escapes him before he can stop it and he freezes to make sure his Dad wasn’t going to call him into the kitchen. He really was not in the mood for a talk about “how everything would be okay”. When he doesn’t hear anything from the kitchen, he relaxes and goes to sit on the brown couch. His phone buzzes again and he unlocks his phone. 

Cyrus- W/ lemon boi!!! Sjksjks Ask Andi!!! (3:37 P.M) 

Andi- I’ll go, but can I bring someone?? (3:37 P.M) 

Jonah- Sure,,, (3:38 P.M) 

Andi- Cool! Meet in 5? (3:38 P.M) 

Jonah- K (3:39 P.M) 

He walks into the kitchen and sits down beside his Dad. 

“Hey, Dad, I’m going to The Spoon.” 

His Dad looks up at him and scrunches his nose before giving him a small smile. 

“You can go but just…never mind. Go on, son.” His Dad moves to grab all of his papers lined with bright red as if he didn’t already see them. He flashes him a smile before getting up and going. 

“Oh! Be home before dark!” 

He shouts a confirmation before walking out of the house and running to The Spoon, hoping that the cold sweat on his neck and the slight trembling in his body can be blamed on the too long run from his parents’ friend’s house. When he finally arrives at the diner, he waves at Andi who’s sitting in front of someone. He opens the door, thanks the diner for air conditioning, and walks over to the booth that Andi and the Mystery Someone is sitting. When he plops down next to Andi, she wrinkles her nose at him playfully before smiling at him and shoving her shoulder into his. 

“Hey, Andiman!” 

“Dimples, this is my friend.” Jonah looks from his friend to see who Andi brought and laughs in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like men. this work is unedited and all mistakes are mine. hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
